Fairy Tail The Secret Guild Arc: Chapter 8
by Korro
Summary: Sorry it's been awhile, here it is Chapter 8. The battle between Rei and Wendy begins


Fairy Tail The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 8

The battles are about to begin, the barriers are up and everyone is in their battle stances. First up is Wendy and Rei, "This is pathetic" says Rei, "I'm paired up with the weakest link out of all of you." Wendy says, "Don't underestimate me, as long as I try I will defeat you!" Rei laughs, "Defeat me, you barely have any attacks or defenses. All you have are healing spells and enchantments; how are you going to defeat me?!" Wendy stares her down as the battle is about to begin.

"Create, warriors" five warriors appear from her hands and attack Wendy. Wendy dodges and yells, "Sky Dragon Roar!" The blast of the attack hits the warriors and destroys them, all of a sudden a giant cyclops appears out of nowhere and attacks Wendy. She barely dodged the attack; she comes back with, "Sky Dragon Roar!" It has no effect on the massive beast, "What? That had no effect on it!" "That's right" said Rei, "The creatures I create are based on their actual physical properties. Cyclops have incredibly tough skin, so your weak dragon roar attack will have no effect on it." The cyclops went after Wendy, it raised its mighty club in the air and swung right at Wendy. Rei laughs as she watches Wendy struggling to stay alive. "Now, let's create something else to challenge you. How about a…giant spider." All of a sudden a giant spider is created out of her hands and starts to chase Wendy; now Wendy is being attacked by two creatures she doesn't stand a chance against.

Wendy rushes around hoping to think of some strategy to defeat them. Rei yells, "Try running away from this…Giant Serpent!" The serpent appears from the ground and charges toward Wendy, she dodges but is now cornered by all 3 creatures. Rei yells, "What are you going to do now Wendy? From what our reports tell us you barely have any attack spells and defense spells, your main focal point of your magic is healing." Wendy caught off guard by what she just said responds with, "What how do you know all that?" Rei replies, "Do you really think we would take on one of the toughest guilds in Fiore without knowing what we're dealing with. We have reports on everyone from your guild, for example Gray…an ice mage, his most strongest attack magic is anything with ice at hand to hand combat. However, any long range attack of his is not quite so strong, also Gray has an incredibly weak defense magic. Natsu has strong attack magic, no defense magic whatsoever. To be honest the trickiest ones to figure out a strategy were Juvia, Gajeel, and Erza. Korro said he already thought up of something for Erza. Korro and Adam thought up of a strategy for Juvia, like I said before Gajeel is a tricky one." Wendy responded, "So what is your strategy for me then?" Rei laughs, "Fool, do you really think I would reveal my strategy to defeat you? You're just as dumb as everyone else we've fought."

Wendy looked around the battlefield hastily trying to think up of a plan. Then her eyes widened as she thought of her plan; she yells, "Hey Rei! Bet your best creation can't hit me." "Oh, you just got yourself a death wish. Well then, if that's what you want…" Rei brings back her Giant Serpent, "Now…Dragon!" A large energy dragon formed and fire a blast of energy at Wendy, she dodged the first one. The dragon fired another one, the attack missed her but the explosion was big. After the cloud of dust settled on the battlefield Rei see's that Wendy is down and out for the count. She slowly walks over to Wendy with a smirk on her face, "hahaha, you acted so tough and being a bigshot thinking you could beat me. Newsflash you brat…you're nothing, you're pathetic, and worthless!" Rei brings back the dragon and stares down at Wendy and gives her a big kick to the abdomen. Erza in shock at what she saw yelled, "WENDYY! Has she really been defeated by that girl?" Korro observantly watching the battle thinks to himself, "That Wendy girl is smarter than she seems."

All of a sudden Wendy yells, "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" All of a sudden Wendy's arms light up and send a burst of air towards Rei sending her flying in the air. As Rei hits the ground Erza stares in shock and says, "What…but I thought…" "You thought wrong" said Korro, "she used her enemy's attack to her own advantage. She used the dust to act like the explosion had knocked her out." Erza responds, "Yeah but what did she do to send Rei flying?" Korro responds, "She did two things, first when she was hiding in the dust she used one of her own spells to increase her the amount of attack damage her arms can do. However, the attack she just used is new; that wasn't from any of the scouting reports we got."

Wendy stands tall after the delivering that powerful attack to Rei. Rei responds, "You brat, I thought the explosion got you?" "I tricked you into believing that" said Wendy, "I knew my attacks couldn't reach you as long as you have your creatures on the field, so I tricked into thinking the blast knocked me out. You would've taken that dragon back and think the battle was over." "Clever girl" said Rei, "You're smarter than I thought you were, that last attack did some number on me…looks like I'll have to go with last resort."

"What is last resort?" said Erza, "Last resort is a special ability that the eight of us have. Whenever were down to a situation in a battle that looks like we might lose we use last resort. It gives a massive magic energy boost to defeat the opponent, however the side effect of it is that you can only use it once in battle; because after the battle is done you lose a lot of magic energy and only have enough to escape. Wendy is in for a big surprise." Rei screams, "LAST RESORT CREATURE TAKEOVER!" All of a sudden the dark, purple energy she uses to create her creatures starts surrounding her, Wendy in shock says, "What's happening?" Rei responds, "This is my full power…hahahaha!" Wendy looks up as the energy mass starts to grow into this large massive creature. It starts to take a form, Wendy in shock says, "No…it can't be?" Erza in shock says, "Is that what I think it is?" Korro responds, "Indeed it is, that is a 5 headed dragon."

One of the dragon's mouth starts to open and we hear Rei say, "Do you like this Wendy…since you are a dragon slayer I thought it would be fun to give you a dragon to challenge. Now let's see you beat me now!"


End file.
